


Speechless

by Amadrei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant/Top Sam, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadrei/pseuds/Amadrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then that Sam realized, after catching a glance of the abandoned <i>To Kill A Mockingbird,</i> that Lucifer really was like Boo Radley; despite what Sam originally thought—that he might be this terrifying, dangerous being—the devil was actually, for the most part, harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

He couldn’t help but notice how peaceful the devil looked, propped up against every pillow Sam owned, and his legs tucked up and acting as a makeshift desk for him to hold his book against. The image he saw was almost enough to make the hunter forget the power that pressed against every corner of Lucifer’s vessel because the archangel looked so _human_. And he watched in adoration as Lucifer read, fascinated by the novel and clearly invested in its script, and a smile tugged at Sam’s lips when he noticed the devil was mouthing each word as he stumbled upon it, tailing his fingers as they smoothed over the pages of the well-loved book, and he took pride in the fact that he had been the one to suggest the book to him. Sam soon set his pen down to take a break from his research, and he found himself sliding on the bed to sit next to his lover. Lucifer settled comfortably into Sam’s arms with practiced ease when the former pulled him onto his lap, and he hummed when those same arms wrapped protectively around his middle, and he felt Sam’s jaw on his shoulder. It was, on the surface, a very domestic scene. Of course, one would have to ignore the fact that the couple was composed of an ex-blood junkie who had a hard time even speaking his mind when it came to his feelings (though his feelings were easily showcased in his actions) and Satan himself (who came with his own set of problems, not to mention the fact that he has not once said to Sam “I love you” or “I love you too” in response to his somewhat-frequent proclamations of love). Despite that, they settled into a routine that they were happy and comfortable with; Lucifer would only aid in Sam and Dean’s hunts if Sam asked for help—otherwise, he’d just let the hunters research on their own as he read classic literature in an attempt to connect with the human race—and Sam would bring home a book from every hunt to keep the devil occupied (to which he found out Dante’s _Inferno_ was a comedy, according to Lucifer), and they would fuck on the side if they were both in the mood, which happened to be often. And they both enjoyed it; Lucifer loved surrendering his power to Sam, and Sam reveled in the fact that he was the only one who could bring out the soft, submissive side of Lucifer. Sam attempted to find where Lucifer was, now that he could hear that the devil was speaking under his breath, and not just mouthing the words—… _Atticus Finch was taking advantage of him._ _Tricking lawyers like Atticus Finch took advantage of him all the time with their tricking ways_ —but he soon found the passage and began to silently read along, soothed by the subtle clicks of the devil’s tongue. His lover paused to flip the page and continued on, and he soon reached the end of the chapter. The page was dog-eared and the book closed and set aside, and Sam soon found Lucifer’s mouth on his own.

It started off slow, as a gentle molding of lips and the soft press of fingers against the backs of necks. Sam’s eyes slid shut when Lucifer started to play with and comb his hair, and his own hand slid down the archangel’s side until it rested on his hip. Lucifer stretched his legs out, reaching with his toes toward the hunter’s feet, but that didn’t matter at all when Sam eased the devil into straddling his thighs, so he could wrap his arms around the Morningstar and keep one palm pressed firmly on the small of his back and the other situated between Lucifer’s jutting shoulder blades. The devil’s fingers splayed over the human’s chest, and his lips parted easily when Sam licked his mouth open, his quiet moans and noises of approval swallowed by Sam’s tongue pressed against his own forked one. He was pulled closer, and Sam leaned forward, forcing Lucifer’s hips to be flush against Sam’s, and he was, in the next moment, dry humping against his lover’s arousal and pulling forth those delicious, low grunts from him. Large, warm hands groped at his ass, and Sam leaned forward some more, so Lucifer slung his arms around Sam’s neck and his long fingers snagged and tugged at his chocolate tresses to keep from falling back. Not that it helped much, because that was precisely what the hunter wanted, and Lucifer was on his back, his hips propped up by Sam’s perfectly angled legs and held in place with his solid grip. The kiss broke when Sam pulled away to watch Lucifer’s face as he ground against the devil’s backside, and he wasn’t disappointed.

The devil’s icy eyes were melting. They were hooded, smoldering hot and filled with want and lust, and his lips were wet with both his and Sam’s spit, and his breaths were already coming out in short little puffs. The corner of his mouth twitched; he was attempting to smirk at him, but Sam successfully wiped the beginnings of that look away with a particularly hard rotation of his hips against the angel’s bottom, and Sam smirked instead when that caused Lucifer to throw his head back and close his eyes, a long moan dripping from his parted lips. The grip of his lover’s fingers in his hair slackened, and his hands moved to cup his cheeks, and Sam did not hesitate one second when Lucifer pulled his face to his. Sam couldn’t deny the archangel a kiss even if he tried. Noses nudged against each other, and Sam thought it might have been an aggressive, passion-fueled kiss, with biting teeth and exploring tongue. So he was surprised, to say the least, when it was just a simple touching of parted lips, sharing breath.

It was then that Sam realized, after catching a glance of the abandoned _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , that Lucifer really was like Boo Radley; despite what Sam originally thought—that he might be this terrifying, dangerous being—the devil was actually, for the most part, harmless. A mockingbird. He was soft, and rarely ever rough unless he felt someone was threatening Sam. Of course, it took a lot of persuasion to convince Lucifer that humanity was not all bad, to convince him not to wipe out an entire species, but the devil eventually came around and reluctantly agreed (though that initial reluctance quickly turned to an enthusiastic mantra of _yes, yes, yes_ when Sam convinced him one of the reasons humanity was good when he introduced him to sins of the flesh). And like Radley, Lucifer was simply misunderstood. His ultimate goal, in the end, was to create his own utopia, to be happy. He wasn’t death and chaos and destruction; he was hope and longing and peace. Sam longed to bring that to the angel, and so when he was presented with the opportunity to bring him all that, he ran with it, and showered him with love while he did so.

Sam released Lucifer’s hips and grabbed Lucifer’s hands, gently prying them from his face, and the devil immediately laced his fingers with his lover’s as Sam trapped his hands on either side of his head. The hunter kissed every inch of Lucifer’s jaw, and he smiled when he heard those contented sighs escaping the devil’s chest. Lucifer tilted his head back and gave Sam more access when his lips pressed against the side of the Morningstar’s neck, and Lucifer bit his lip to stifle the more embarrassing keens as Sam tugged at the sensitive flesh with his teeth, marking him with small, red love bites that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. This seemed to do just the trick; Lucifer was undeniably turned on, and, in his sudden need, he started to gyrate against Sam’s erection. The hunter laughed quietly. He found Lucifer’s eagerness to be oddly adorable.

And he was met with cotton, and Lucifer protested the sudden loss of the constant kisses by whining Sam’s name, and Sam growled and caught the collar of the devil’s shirt in between his teeth and tugged, his hazel eyes staring intently at pleading blues, accusatory because it was Lucifer’s fault, according to Genesis, that humans felt the need to be modest and wear clothes. Clothes were a hindrance, especially when it came to sex. Sam never understood the appeal of stripping as foreplay; he was always more eager to rip clothes off to admire his lover’s body. But Lucifer just _had_ to tempt Eve into eating from the Tree of Knowledge, thus prompting her to feel like modesty should be a thing. Stupid Satan. The archangel apologized with a furtive glance to the side, and Sam forgave him.

The hunter sat back on the balls of his feet and let go of Lucifer’s hands in favor of grabbing fistfuls of the devil’s shirt, pulling the garment off in record time and throwing it carelessly to the side. The archangel was staring at him with the hottest bedroom eyes, and his already-messy dirty blond hair was mussed even more from the quick removal of his shirt, and Sam succumbed to him, because that look was the purest form of aphrodisiac. Fingers hastily undid the button and zip of jeans, and Lucifer pulled the hunter’s shirt over his head, and he slipped when Sam yanked his jeans and boxer briefs off, so he watched as Sam took off the last of his clothing himself. The devil’s face exuded appreciation and approval, and it was obvious to Sam that Lucifer wanted to touch him; cool, pale fingers grazed tan skin, tracing over collar bones and following every dip of muscle beneath the warm, sun-kissed exterior. Sam mimicked Lucifer’s lead, but instead of finding hard lines and sharp angles and the dip of muscle, the hunter found soft roundness, and the curve of a well-fed belly that was only offset by jutting ribs; he figured the angel’s vessel drank a lot of beer and sat around a lot to get that sort of physique, but he loved it. Adored it, even. He thought he was beautiful. Lucifer’s vessel was without a doubt handsome, though not conventionally attractive. So…he was perfect. And he let the Morningstar know that by worshiping his form by peppering kisses on every inch of skin he could remember to hit. He felt fingers comb through his hair with ever ounce of love and tenderness, and he felt nails scratch soothingly behind his ears. The human nosed the celestial’s belly button and ran his fingertips over the angel’s ribs. Sam smiled when he felt his lover twitch then; he would never get over the discovery that Lucifer was ticklish, and he wanted to indulge in that a little more, but some gentle urging from the devil deterred him from doing so. Lucifer twitched again, but this time, it was not out of ticklishness. Rather, it was because his kisses continued their trail down, and his lips pressed against the inner crease where the devil’s thigh met his pelvis. He felt the hands in his hair tighten, and he laughed and looked up at Lucifer, and his heart thudded in this chest when he was met with pleading eyes and a panting mouth. Again, he found it impossible to say no to him, even if he wanted to. So Sam licked his lips and engulfed the head of the devil’s straining arousal.

The moan that erupted was music to Sam’s ears. The hunter ran his hands soothingly up and down Lucifer’s quivering thighs, and he didn’t mind in the least that his scalp was now burning due to the iron grip the devil had on it. Nothing brought more pleasure to him than to pleasure his lover, and his own cock jumped with every gasp and moan that fell from wet lips as he sucked on the tip, and when that familiar mantra of _yes, yes, yes_ started up, he knew he was doing a damn good job (especially considering Lucifer was a fucking pro at fellatio and Sam could never live up to his skill level—the things he could do with that tongue of his was almost unreal). The hunter hummed happily, and he delighted in the fact that the subtle vibrations were enough to make the sensitive devil squirm.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Lucifer to suddenly pull his head off his cock.

“Sam, _Sam_ ,” he said, breathless. “Sam, you too. Don’t…don’t forget about yourself.”

The hunter smiled fondly. Even now, Lucifer wanted to give. It was as if the devil was physically incapable of solely being the recipient of all-encompassing pleasure. He needed to give; otherwise, he’d feel like he was taking advantage of his human lover. Glacier-colored eyes flickered behind Sam’s shoulder to the bedside stand, and the hunter took the hint. He sat up and twisted his torso and reached to open the drawer and he pulled out a bottle of lube, which he immediately tucked under his armpit in a vain attempt to warm it up before use. Sam splayed a hand over Lucifer’s belly and rubbed it slowly, because he knew that was the easiest way to calm the devil’s nerves. Despite his enthusiasm for sex, Lucifer still managed to get nervous and belly rubbing was his favorite lulling technique; when they weren’t engaging in bedroom activity, Sam could put a cuddling Lucifer to sleep simply by rubbing circles into the soft flesh. The Morningstar shot him an appreciative smile, and Sam could see the frazzled nerves balm over.

A _click_ resounded in Sam and Lucifer’s ears when the hunter snapped the cap of the bottle open, and goosebumps suddenly bloomed over every inch of the devil’s skin. The slightly warmed oil nearly poured out onto Sam’s hand, and when he had a generous amount pooled in his palm, he coated his length with it. He paused in consideration and tilted his head as he looked down at Lucifer’s naked form and, as an addendum, applied a liberal amount of lube to his cock as well, even going so far as the rub a bit onto the pelvic area surrounding it, between his thighs. The devil twitched at first, his eyes curious as he watched Sam, but he was soon embraced by pleasure when Sam’s cock slid easily alongside his. He arched his back.

“Oh, _Sam_ …”

As with his earlier kisses, he started off slow; Sam grasped them both with one large hand, pressing their slippery arousals together as he gave an experimental thrust. Lucifer’s cock pulsed, and it didn’t take long for the devil to break down into one of his near-sobbing mantras composed of _yes, please, more, faster, now, Sam, Sam, Sam! _The hunter nearly lost it, and it took everything in his power to simply stay in control, but the slick frotting was a feeling so fucking pleasurable, it was hard to keep even a steady rhythm. His mind was nothing but sex and lust and _Lucifer_ , the Morningstar, the most beautiful of God’s creations making the most beautiful of pink-faced and wanton expressions, sweating in need and moaning out his name. Icy nails dug into his back and left searing hot stripes as they dragged and _fuck it_ , Sam abandoned his hapless control and he let go and grabbed Lucifer’s face in his hands, cupping his cheeks, and crushing his lips against his, eating his moans that could not be quieted even then and it was too much, too much and he spilled not long after his angel came, his body damn-near convulsing with the force of his orgasm. Sam collapsed, and Lucifer’s arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep him from rolling off to the side.

Their post-coital bliss composed of—after they caught their breath, of course—lazy kisses and quiet keens of contentment, and of stroking hands and gentle caresses. The celestial was practically glowing, and the hunter was willing to bet his soul that it wasn’t the glow brought on by sex, but that it was actually the angel’s grace radiating through the pores of his skin. He was beautiful, and he prompted Sam to kiss him all over again with a simple smile.

He didn’t know what prompted him to do so—call it sappiness or whatever—but Sam murmured it again, those words that slipped easily from his tongue— _I love you_ —against the devil’s lips before he sealed the words in with yet another kiss, and Lucifer closed his eyes and hummed and Sam thought that was that until Lucifer rendered him speechless, and Sam was getting tangled in the devil’s limbs again because he had finally, _finally_ replied:

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _To Kill A Mockingbird_ and all quotes used within are copyright of Harper Lee.  
>  _Love it? Like it? Hate it? Leave comments and let me know!_


End file.
